


Four o'clock in the Morning

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Child Death, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Supernatural Elements, i think, not as dark as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: Bucky opened her eyes at four o'clock in the morning.ORSnapshots of Bucky Barnes' life without Stevie Rogers (plus one of the afterlife that gives her back her love again)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit random, it just sorta popped into my head last night and I haven't really done much to it since apart from look over it a second time to correct some spelling mistakes. To avoid confusion; it starts in about the 1950s and progresses through time from there according to the hints given in the text.

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. It took a while, but that made perfect sense given the amount she’d drunk last night. Eventually, she got swept up in a tangent trying to remember who she’d gone out with instead, patching flashes of polka dot fabric together with a vague recollection of blonde. Soon, she’d thought herself to sleep. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. Her date had gone well. There was no reason for her to still be nervous; no reason for her to be anything but excited, if the hints Harry had been dropping were anything to go by. Reassured, she drifted back to sleep. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there. Then baby Steve let out another unholy screech, and she levered herself out of bed to calm the beast. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. The absence of noise from the nursery was answer enough. Bereft, she curled into her husband’s side and cried herself into unconsciousness. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. Harry couldn't have kicked her in his sleep because he was away on a business trip. She’d heard no sounds besides the familiar burbling of the pipes. Except there was some faint sense of recognition, or perhaps longing, imprinted in the undertones of her awareness. Disquieted, she screwed her eyes shut and willed herself to sleep. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. Then Harry mumbled for her to go to sleep again with breath that smelt of an entirely different question. In her mind, Stevie fixed her with a look that said ‘just go’. But Bucky- being Bucky- lay awake for a few minutes more, wondering how in all her life  _ _she’d__  become the other woman. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. Then she took in her new shadow-blurred surroundings, turned over in the double bed she had all to herself, and smiled. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. Nowadays it was unusual for her to wake before her alarm, and she needed all the sleep she could get to brave the 7:06. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. It didn’t take her a moment to work out why. Sighing, she kneaded a hand into the small of her back and made a note to set up an appointment with the doctor in her lunch break. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. Perhaps she’d forgotten to do something? It wasn't unusual for her to do that. No matter. She'd either remember the next day or she wouldn’t. She had the time to, now that she was retired. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. Then she registered an electronic beeping noise, got her stubborn hands around the right part of the lamp on the bedside table, and braved the ensuing flood of light to locate it. Her phone- the mobile one- nearly out of battery again and flashing with one new message. She managed to fumble the right keys to read it, then regretted doing so immediately. The message was from her niece, telling her that Harry was dead. She drifted off hours later, hit by the echo of an older grief. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. It took a while, but then again everything did at her age. And there  _ _were__  a great many things that could have caused her to come awake. The arthritis was a common one, but for once that was relatively calm. Her hips, knees, and lungs were a similar question. Perhaps it was her heart. She’d have to ask Stevie in the morning. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. Or was it clock o’four? No, that was silly. Four o’clock. Four o’- 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there and wondered why. She did a lot of that. Wondering why. Why did the kettle smell burnt? Why weren’t her shoes where she left them? Why was there that picture of a dark haired woman stuck to her fridge, and why did she have children? Why wasn’t Stevie home yet? Why can’t she fall asleep? 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment she- For a moment she- For a moment she wondered why. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment she wondered why. Then she saw Becca by her bed and guessed it must have been Christmas Day. Becca looked sad when she said that, and even sadder when she asked where Mother was. 

 

Bucky didn’t open her eyes. 

 

Bucky opened her eyes at four o’clock in the morning. For a moment, she simply lay there. Everything was fuzzy and soft, like the first rays of light heralding a Sunday morning in spring. She sprung out of bed, and began to make her way to the kitchen when she was stopped by the light streaming out into the corridor from under the bathroom door. That was strange, because she never left the bathroom light on. Cautiously, she nudged the door open with her foot and glanced inside. She gasped. Sat on the edge of the bathtub- legs crossed at the ankles, nursing yet another split lip, hair cut short into the rough bob their mothers always said looked childish, every detail perfect down to the boxy men’s clothes the girl would wear to look for trouble- was none other than Stevie Rogers. 

 

“Hiya, Buck.” 

 

Bucky gasped again, falling to her knees (which should’ve hurt, should’ve been near impossible) in front of her sweetheart, her Stevie, her...her dead best friend.

 

 “But...” 

 

“I’m dead?” Stevie smiled, cupping Bucky’s cheek in her slender hand “Look at yourself, darling.” 

 

Bucky did. And she was...she was  _young_ again, skin smooth and supple, unblemished by scars. Dazed, Bucky wiggled her feet- not bloated by pregnancy- and stretched her back, tears welling in her eyes as she bent and twisted without so much as a twinge of pain. 

 

“I’m dead.” she whispered. 

 

“Yes, darling.” Stevie confirmed, eyes bright blue and sympathetic. 

 

“I’m with you!” 

 

“Of course.” Stevie replied, like it was the most natural thing on Earth. Or rather, Bucky amended, Heaven. 

 

“Thank God!” Bucky cried, leaking at the eyes and happy for it “Thank God, I’m with you.” 

 

Stevie hummed happily, and gathered Bucky close to her. They both tumbled backwards into the bathtub in a mess of limbs and hair, but Bucky was  _ _young__ and she was  _ _dead__ so it didn’t hurt at all. 

 

“You were never really without me, you know.” Stevie confessed, close to Bucky’s ear “I was there, but not present exactly, quite a bit.” 

 

Bucky clutched her tighter and sobbed “I’m so happy. I’m so happy I’m dead.” 

 

Stevie laughed “Are you not even a little bit sad about what you’re leaving behind?” 

 

“No,” Bucky answered immediately, then thought of the look on her niece’s face when she didn’t recognise her “Yes. A little. But nowhere near as sad as I was after you went, darling.” 

 

Stevie buried her face in Bucky’s hair and said “It was horrible to see you mourn.” 

 

Bucky’s hand found Stevie’s almost off its own volition and squeezed “I’m sorry I got married.” 

 

Stevie laughed “No, Buck. Don’t apologise. You loved him, even though he did turn out to be a dick, and it wasn’t like you could just keep dating him perpetually. At least not then.” 

 

“Heavens, Stevie, how things have changed. How much better they are." Bucky sighed. 

 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it.” 

 

“Oh, I will.” Bucky snorted “Don’t doubt that.” 

 

“Good.” Stevie nodded, before adding with a devious smirk “But first, I think we’ve got some other kinds of catching up to do.” 


End file.
